


In her Majesty's service

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: As a Queen Elsa knows she has to pick a suitor as that is the social norm, and to be able to procure a heir to the throne. Her heart and loyalty however lies with the chamber maid Justine, as the two have had relationship for quite some time. They both have to work out their feelings and fears in the process to be wed, meeting small obstacles on the way.
Relationships: Elsa/Justine
Kudos: 4





	In her Majesty's service

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta LauratheChef84 for helping me out with this one. You rock !
> 
> Author’s Note 1 : I started this story back in late 2018 and left it be for quite some time before I finished it last year. By then all that was left was the final scene of their wedding. Meaning writing about the ice horse and going north at a later point came long before I saw the trailers for the new movie. It was mainly ideas I had at the time as I wanted to make more parts to this in the future. 
> 
> Authors Note 2 : The name of their daughter, Else I have borrowed from my grandmother. I wish she was still here, as she was the one that encouraged me to write and follow my creative side. I will miss her always. I hope to let Justine and Elsa’s daughter grow up in the future as mentioned about.

_**In Her Majesty's service** _

It was early morning and Queen Elsa got woken by a knock on the door. She yawned, then got out of bed and put on a dark purple robe with the royal insignia on the back; before opening. Outside was one of her messengers. She smiled at him, "Good morning Tom, what can I do for you?"

"I was to tell you the King of the Highlands is here, he wants to know if you can reschedule to 10 Am?" Said the young boy standing outside the door.

"Yes, that will be fine. I will get dressed at once, then be right down for breakfast," She said with a smile. He nodded and vanished down the hall. Queen Elsa sighed as she closed the door, looking at the other woman still sleeping on her bed. Her red hair sprawled over the pillow like wild fire, the sheet only covering her bottom half; showing her from the waist up. Her skin in a light color with freckles all over and a clearly visible scar over her right shoulder. Her breath calm, as she was still peacefully dreaming. A smile gracing the Queen's red lips as she with tender eyes looked over at the woman that the past five years had been the object of her affection.

Elsa had yet to speak the words of love to her and admit how much she really cared for the redhead. She wanted to though, but she was afraid it would change everything. After all she was a Queen, how would it look if she said she wanted to marry her own chamber maid. She sighed as she walked over to her wardrobe, knowing she had less than two hours to get ready and eat, before meeting the king. She was to meet him to settle a trading deal between their lands, but she knew he had an interest in her. After all Elsa was far from stupid. She could tell when people wanted her. His tone of voice and the sometimes bulge of his pants when she was close.

She however had no interest in him, she only wanted the woman sleeping underneath her covers. She had come to her rescue years back. She saw Elsa when she got to hot headed and needed to be pulled out from the situation, before she lost her cool. She also managed to see when Elsa's other urges needed to be feed, everything from food to bedroom activities. In fact, Elsa found that Justine was everything she looked for in a consort. Should she not be able to marry or strike a deal with her if she wished to. If she had to marry a man, she would keep her as a mistress. It would be easier if they could just be left be, after all most of the castle's workers knew about them. They however knew better than to ask questions or judge as long as their Queen was happy.

Even her advisors left the matter be it seemed, that or they would not dare bring it up. The subject of marriage had come up a few times, but in the end, it was dropped. After all she was a strong and fair ruler without a man on her side. Still she knew there was the matter of conceiving an heir for the throne. It was not that Elsa was against children, she just couldn't bring herself to sleep with anyone but Justine for the sake of her kingdom. She figured if worse came to worst she would let one of Anna's children take over the throne.

_Elsa could still remember the night five years ago when Justine had come knocking on her door. She had told her to come back later. It was a hot spring day and like everyone else the Queen did from time to time have desires that needed to be filled. She preferred to deal with them behind closed doors, as she had once caught doing so by her father when she was younger. The way he looked at her with burning eyes she would never forget. So much so that Elsa thought she was doing something wrong. So, for years she had suppressed the feeling of arousal. At least until her parents passing. Or a year or so after she figured, she needed a release and she couldn't stop until she got one._

_This day she had had a meeting with some of her commoners and then taken a walk around town to clear her head. As it was rather hot a lot of her subjects were wearing less clothes than in the winter time, and some of those bodies made her desire rise. Especially some of the women working outside, she could see how the upper part of their dresses stuck to their curves, enhancing them. She sighed as she hurried back to the castle and locked herself in her room. She knew that some of the women in town had more than friendship going on with each other. The same with some of the men and she saw nothing wrong with that, after all she would not stand in the way of love. Still she felt it wrong that she that was the Queen was drawn to females like that, a Queen should marry a king, should she not? That was how she was taught and seen in other lands she had visited._

_Elsa let out a huff knowing her undergarments to be soaked due to her present urges and so she undressed fully before laying down on her bed. One hand resting on one of her breasts, a finger sliding over her nipple as she let out a guttural moan. Her other hand slide down between her legs, eager fingers strong over her soaked area. She let out another moan escape her red lips._

_Just then it was a knock on the door and she heard Justine's voice on her other side._

" _Not now," She managed to get out, hoping that the other woman would come back later, for whatever it was._

_That didn't happen, instead the redhead locked herself into the room and closed the door behind her. Elsa finding herself in a compromising passion, quickly sat up and pulled the cover over herself to try to cover up as much as possible. In a harsh tone she said, "I told you not now!"_

" _I know your Majesty, but I thought maybe I could be of assistance." The girl said boldly, she was blushing. Elsa knew her to be a couple of years older than herself._

" _You really think interrupting me in a private moment will get you into my bed? Or is that something you offer everyone," Elsa said, not knowing where the harshness in her voice came from. She wanted to bite her own tongue just then._

" _No, you Majesty, just you. I have not been with anyone and I have no desire to be with anyone but you." The girl standing before her looked down in the ground upon the admission. She knew that it could get her fired or tossed out. Still it was a risk worth taking she figured, as she could not contain her emotions any longer._

" _You are aware that if I agree to this, what happens in this room must not leave it under any circumstances. If I find out it did it can have fatal_ _consequences_ _for you. Not to mention if I choose to marry a man, you would only the mistress?" Elsa said, knowing how much it had to hurt for the other woman to have her say this._

" _I am well aware, and I have considered the options before you brought it up. That said I have been your chamber maid since you lost your parents about five years ago, and I have never said anything to anyone about the things you told me in confidence." Said Justine calmly._

" _And if I decline on your offer?" Elsa was still serious in her tone._

" _I would take the rest of the day off, cry from a broken heart and then come back in the morning; act like this conversation never took place," Said she. Her tone calm, indifferent, but Elsa could tell her voice was shaking just a little still. Fear she would be turned the door, no doubt._

" _I see, well I have come to the conclusion I will need your assistance, so if you would undress and come here," Elsa patted on the spot next to her on the bed, her tone and eyes softer now. She didn't want to show off how nervous she was._

_Justine got undressed for the first time under the eyes of her queen, making it go a bit slower than it normally would. She couldn't quite believe Elsa had taken her up on her offer, she didn't even know if this was a onetime thing or a test. Still without a tread on her body she walked over and sat down beside the other woman, blushing slowly as she felt as naked as she was._

_Elsa eyed her every movement as she got undressed, considering her curves, her scars, down to the last detail; the red bush of hair that was covering her most intimate area. Figuring she found the other woman both beautiful and desirable. As she sat down beside her, she could see Justine trembling lightly. Elsa gently cupped one of her cheeks, stroking it with her thumb, saying, "I need you to promise me that if you feel uncomfortable, you say stop. I have not done this or considered doing this with anyone before, and I don't want to harm you."_

" _Only if you promise me the same," Justine looked right into Elsa's blue eyes now. The Queen nodded in agreement, before leaning in to kiss the other woman's lips. A bit doubting at first, but as soon as she got the hang of it, she let her tongue slide into the other woman's mouth, gently caressing hers. A moan escaped Elsa giving more into the kiss, her hand letting go off Justine's cheek. Only to rest on her side, pulling her closer. If she had known kissing her would make her feel this good, she would have done it much sooner she concluded._

_A moan slipping out from Justine increased her desires even further, and she slowly let go of her lips, only to lay down fully on the bed. She motioned for Justine to come on top of her, which she quickly did._

_Justine seemed to doubt this and so she slowly adjusted on top of her queen she asked; "Are you sure you don't want to be on top, you are the queen after all?"_

" _Which means I can kick you out of off anytime I do please. Not that I plan to for the time being, and I am sure. I am quite comfortable at the moment." Her tone went from harsh to soft within seconds. She looked at the woman on top of her, smiling shyly. So this was it she knew, she would finally do this. At least it was with someone she trusted and cared about. That was more than most royals could choose she concluded. After all you usually married a king and a prince and then the wedding night had to be watched to see that you fulfilled your duties as man and wife. This on the other hand was better, doing it without pressure from the outside world, just the two of them. She felt a sudden blush spread across her cheek, still smiling, knowing she never felt more certain of anything in her life than she was in that very moment._

_Justine nodded, realizing for the first time in her life she saw her queen a completely bare, not hiding any emotions. She wanted this, yet she was as scared as herself, afraid of doing something wrong, of hurting her, and maybe getting hurt. Maybe even Elsa was afraid to let her powers slip in the process, although Justine knew she had that under control at this point._

_She could feel Elsa's hands resting against her hips at this point, their breasts resting against each other, as they were about the same height. Their faces now inches apart, as they eyes meet, her grey blue looking into Elsa's clear blue completely mesmerized._

" _Have you any idea how beautiful you are," Elsa spoke in a gentle tone, letting a hand go up to cup the redhead's cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. Her skin was so soft._

" _Me, I am quite ordinary," Justine said modest, still she blushed. She was sure she could stay like this forever, here in bed with Elsa._

" _No, you are not in any way ordinary." Elsa said, closing the depths between them so she could kiss her yet again._

_Justine kissed her back, just letting their lips and tongues play with each other?. She dared to adjust so she could squeeze Elsa's breasts, getting a moan in reply to it. In her silent mind she wondered how the Queen could be so perfect in every way._

_The redhead noticed that her milky white skin didn't have as much as a mark or a scar on it, so she figured the scars were on the inside. She broke the kiss to press kisses against Elsa's neck, feeling how the Queen kissed her shoulder lovingly. Could it be the Queen loved her as much as she loved her? Justine would never ask that, afraid of the answer._

_Elsa reached one of Justine's hands and pushed it towards her thigh. She was as ready as she could ever be, and she trusted this woman. She saw no need to wait. Justine stopped to look into her eyes getting a nod in return. She carefully adjusted so her hand could get better access to Elsa's wet area._

_Carefully her fingers slid between her folds, getting a moan, her pelvic arching a bit by instinct. She felt Elsa's hands resting on her breasts, gently squeezing. Justine bent to kiss her lips, gently as her fingers found their way to her warm center. First gently resting against the opening, before slipping inside. Slowly and gently, still Elsa let out a little whimper by the unexpected pain._

_Justine broke the kiss, seeing a tear ran down Elsa's cheek, she bent to kiss it away. She got a nod to continue and she did just that. Gently letting her fingers slide in an out of Elsa, putting some pressure on, as she kept on kissing her. She didn't stop until Elsa's body started to shake and she could feel her walls closing around her fingers. She broke the kiss to look at her, waiting for the waves to leave her. Soon after she retracted her fingers. The redhead rested her head against her chest. Feeling how Elsa's arms wrapped around her, as she whispered; "Thank you, Justine."_

" _You are welcome your Majesty," She said, pressing a gentle kiss against her bosom, just resting. Elsa would return the favor later the same night, but for now they just rested, feeling comfortable in each other's company._

The Queen quickly and quietly put on her undergarments and one of her dresses, a green one with pink flowers near cleavage and the on the see-through vail. It was short sleeved and not very thick as it was a hot spring day. She put on a pair of green high heeled shoes and went over to her vanity. She made sure to put her hair up in her usual braid and put the makeup, then smiling at her refection.

She was about to leave the room when Justine woke saying; "Early meeting?"

"Yes, the King of the Highlands is here already, you just rest I will be back in not long." Elsa said and smiled at the tired face that looked back at her.

"I will come downstairs in not long; I don't like you being alone with him. I don't trust him," Said Justine making a face.

Elsa nodded, blowing her a kiss, before she hurried downstairs to have her breakfast. A bowl of fruit salad and a piece of toast, along with a glass of milk and a cup of tea. She saw the morning paper on the table, figuring she would read it later.

She ate her breakfast in silence, preparing herself mentally for the conversation for King Nicolas. She knew him to be about four years older than she was making him thirty. She also knew from their previous conversations and letters that he fancied a girl in the village named Maria. His mother did not approve of her.

To her knowledge, after all a king; even a young one should marry another royal. His father had died a year after Elsa's parents did, so they had been King and Queen almost equally long. She knew that was why Nicholas mother wanted them to wed. She drank the last bit of her tea before drying her lips of with the napkin.

Looking over at the male servant standing by to clean the table she said; "The throne room will be closed during the meeting, I want no interruptions."

"Yes, your majesty," He said and smiled at her. It was not an uncommon request, still he felt it strange that she didn't wanted Justine there. She seemed to be wherever the Queen was these days.

"I will call upon you if we need something when the meeting is over," She said as she got up. She walked towards the throne room, regal, head held high, nodding to any of the subjects she met on the short way there. Once inside she made sure the door was properly, using some of her icy powers to be safe.

King Nicholas turned to face her when he heard she came inside, he smiled warmly at his friend, "Queen Elsa, you look radiant as always."

"Why thank you, Nick, how are you," She quivered, giving him a short hug.

"I am good, what about yourself, I heard you had some trouble with some tradesmen recently," He said, still smiling.

"I did, but it is all sorted. How is your mother?" She asked polite.

"She is not pleased by Katie dating the stable boy, but otherwise she is fine," He said with a soft laughter, adding, "And Anna, how is she?"

"She, Kristoff and the children are on their yearly retreat up in the mountains. He got a cabin up there, and to my knowledge they are fine." Said Elsa with a smile. She knew that Nickolas had two younger sisters, Katie and Andrea, they both loved causing trouble.

"A retreat, wouldn't that be nice?" He said with a heavy sigh.

"Agreed, not that I am complaining or anything, but yes it would be nice," She agreed with a nod.

"You know if we joined our kingdoms together, we could easily take time ruling, and get time off." He said, without really thinking.

"I have thought about it, but if you are asking me to marry you, I have to decline, as I am engaged with someone else." Said she with another smile.

"I see, but I don't see a ring on your finger." He commented.

"What I meant is that I have been with someone for several years, and I plan to propose tonight, it is our anniversary." She corrected her earlier statement.

"If that is so, congratulations are in order." He said, hugging her once more.

"No hard feelings?" She asked, she didn't want to lose his friendship because of this.

"None. I am truly happy for you, Elsa; but do tell me everything about your future consort," He encouraged. In a way he was glad she was otherwise engaged so that he could ask a woman in his town to marry him. That his mother didn't approve didn't concern him at all.

"Alright, why don't I do so outside in the gardens, it is such a beautiful day." She said, gesturing towards the windows where the sun was shining outside.

He nodded offering his hand, she took it, walking out in the courtyard of the castle. Elsa told him about Justine and he, his friend Maria. He told her how she accidentally let her dog escape inside his palace one, causing havoc. Elsa couldn't help but to laugh heartfelt as she could picture it. She asked if he wanted to stay for dinner, but he told her he had to make his way back; the journey was after all a long one. She said she understood and had her kitchen maids prepare some food he could take with him on the journey.

They soon came back with a basket of a various of food and drinks. She smiled and kissed his check telling him goodbye and safe travels, he did the same. She watched as he left through the open gates, walking back up to the castle. Spotting Justine, she looked furious.

"Justine, dear, what is the matter?" Elsa asked, wondering what could have upset her love so.

"You…you could have told me you thought about marrying him," The redhead practically spat at the Queen.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked rather confused by this accusation.

"I am not blind, Elsa, I saw you holding hands walking out. How close you were out there, the way he makes you laugh; the way you kissed him goodbye. I knew this day would come when you said yes to a proposal from someone else, but you could have warned me you know." Tears stinging in angry grey blue eyes.

"But I wasn't…I am I am not going to marry him. I look at him as a friend, more like an older brother. He was about to ask, but I declined. I laughed as he told me something funny, and although we might be good rulers together if we did get married, my heart isn't in it," Elsa said calmly.

"You declined upon his offer?" Justine repeated confused. It had clearly seemed like she was interested in the young King, had she really been so wrong. Was Elsa telling her the truth in what she was saying? Justine found she probably was as she had no reason to lie.

"I did, yes," Elsa said, still calm.

"But why?" Justine asked, a small smile on her red lips. Even if she knew the answer, she wanted the Queen to say it out loud.

"I was going to do this tonight, but now is a good of a place as any." aid Elsa with a deep sigh. She realized for the first time in her life she would have to kneel down for someone and she didn't mind. She easily adjusted her dress so she could get down on one knee in front of the other woman.

The Queen could hear the court yard going completely silent, all eyes on her. She could feel her checks getting warm, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Then again it was too late to back down now. So, she looked at her love saying, "Justine, for so many years something or someone was missing in my life. It took me a while to understand what was missing was you.

The last years you had made me happier than I ever thought I could be, and I don't want anyone but you. You have been there for me for so many things the last years and I hope you will continue to be in the years to come. I hope you will say yes in this offer to marry me and be my consort?"

Tears springing from Justine's eyes of pure happiness as she managed, "Yes, yes, of course I will."

Elsa smiled as she got up, hugging her then kissing her, before she whispered; "I will get you the ring a little later, as it is upstairs."

"Wait will the advisers be happy with this?" Justine asked, still holding Elsa close, hearing the crowd of people in the courtyard cheer for them.

"Let me worry about that sweetheart, I am sure we can come to one agreement." Elsa said calmly, nuzzling against her check.

"But I know nothing about being a consort or ruling a kingdom." The redhead was sighing heavily now.

"What you need you will learn from me and the advisors. Please don't back out from this, I really want this, Justine," Elsa whispered. She couldn't bare the thought of her refusing her now that she had gotten a yes from her.

"Alright you win, I will become your consort in any way it pleases you," She whispered back.

"Good, what do you say we take a walk around the marked place?" Elsa suggested, feeling ten times lighter.

"Alright," said Justine, letting her hand slide into Elsa's as they for the first time in their lives walked around as a couple. Elsa was just glad the people didn't seem to mind, she was more worried about her advisers. But for now she chose to enjoy the sun with her sweetheart, thinking about one day in the future they would get to be married. A smile gracing her red lips by the thought.

* * *

When Elsa came back to the castle some hours later, she was in good spirits. She told Justine she could need her before getting ready for dinner some hours later, and dismissed her. She could see a flicker of something in her eyes as she walked away. Shrugging it off she went into one of the meeting rooms. She looked at the drafts over her current trading partners, a plan over a possible building project south in the kingdom; a list over ideas to improve some of their poverty problems.

Sketches for a new royal stable, due to Kristoff's sled rides in the winter time and the horses for the royal guards. In addition, it was a number of papers she would need to look over, signing it with a positive or negative answer. Among them, a request for her, Anna and Anna's husband to visit the neighbor kingdom where their cousin lived a couple of months ahead. For the flower festival it said.

"Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown, am I right, your Majesty?" She heard her adviser Magnus say behind her. He was one of her most trusted advisers, he had been there for her father before her and was now and elderly man.

"So it does." Elsa agreed without looking up.

"Rumors have it that you are engaged, is congratulations in order?" He asked, eyeing her, showing no sign of approval or disapproval to this.

She turned to face him asking; "Magnus, do you think I did wrong in asking her, should I have gone with a prince or a lord instead or deny my heart's desires? I miss father on a time like this as he would have known the answer."

"I don't think there is a wrong when it comes to following your heart, your Majesty. However, you do know it is hard for you two to produce and heir to follow in your footsteps, but I am sure you have already thought of that as you asked her to marry you," He said, looking at her with calm eyes.

"I have that yes. And although my wife to be might not agree to it, I know what must be done." She said with a heavy sigh.

"I see, then I do suppose you also have thought about teaching her about the state affairs and the ruling of this land?" He inquired.

"I have yes, I trust you and the others to help me with that as you have helped me," She said, calm and gathered as it was no big deal.

"Of course, your Majesty." He nodded.

"Would you have told me if you were against my decision?" She asked polite.

"I would yes, I owe you and your family that much. However, she has proven to be much more of a consort to you in the past years than anyone we could have picked for you. She may not be of a royal bloodline, but she still has your best interests at heart. I am not sure if many of the other suitors did. It is uncommon for a royal to marry a servant, or in your case a maid; but there are not any laws against it. So therefore I see no issues in it being done." He spoke.

"Thank you for your honesty, Magnus." Said she; giving him a dignified nod.

"You are welcome, your Majesty. Is there anything else you need my advice on at the moment?" He asked her.

"No, I shall call for you if there is anything." She said with a soft smile on her lips. He nodded and withdraw so she could continue with her work, knowing she would ask for him or the other advisors before doing any major changes.

* * *

Justine was pacing in Elsa's bedroom; the time was nearing 8pm and the Queen had not jet come up to change for dinner. Had she simply eaten without doing so to save time? Or had she forgotten all about dinner, being wrapped up in her work?

The young woman took a deep breath deciding she was done waiting and so she made her way down to the kitchen of the castle. Once inside she found one of the kitchen maids asking if the Queen had eaten anything after they came back. It was about now five hours prior, she got a no. It wasn't that uncommon that she didn't eat if she was busy, but if so was the case she asked for a snack of some kind or at least something to drink.

Especially on a hot day like this. Justine took a bottle of water and two glasses going to the room where her Queen was currently at, only to be stopped by the guard Jonas that said; "No one is supposed to enter, Queen's orders."

"Please don't be like that, she can be in there drying of dehydration," Justine argued.

"Alright, but then you have to promise to have her pardon me for breaking her word." He said, stepping aside so she could slip in.

Justine looked over at the table, where the Queen was sleeping over her papers, clearly she had to have been exhausted. She put the mugs and glasses down on the table only to walk closer and see what she was working on at the moment, seeing three sheets with her hand writing, and some signed forms.

Most likely what she had been drafting before falling asleep. The pen still in her hand. A soft smile on the chamber maid's lips as she knew that the other woman worked too hard.

She slowly walked closer too her reading over her shoulder, seeing the draft over a new and better trading deal. A yes to an invitation for her Anna and Kristoff to visit their cousin, saying the three of them would journey there by the end of the month, with a couple of their guards for safety. A draft of which males would be most suitable to give her and heir, and her thoughts about the subject. And a small draft for a possible wedding, underlining hers and Justine favorite colors and possible food and drinks. Justine sighed as she gentle pressed her hand against her shoulder saying; "Elsa, your Majesty."

The Queen slowly, and a bit confused woke from her sweet slumber and looked upon her maid, her love saying; "What time is it?"

"A little past eight in the evening, you didn't come upstairs to dress for dinner. So I got worried." she said, walking over to fill one of the glasses with water, than handing it to Elsa.

The Queen emptied, before saying; "Thank you, dear I needed that."

"I overlooked your papers, I think I should be included when it comes to our future children and wedding." Said Justine, frustration in her voice.

"Yes, of course. I planned to bring it with my upstairs when I changed for dinner, here," She said, handing it over so the other woman could see as she sat down next to her.

"May I cross out the men I do not find suitable for the task," she said, getting a nod from her love. She quickly went through the list of ten, limiting it to three she knew she could live with, passing it back, then overlooking the wedding notes doing the same. Elsa then looked at it saying, "Seems we can agree on some things, but the main thing is still, when in the year do you suggest we do it and when do we send the invitations?"

"I think either next January or May, go for either a spring or winter wedding, and focus around the colors, light blue, royal blue and a imperial purple, or we do spring wedding, in the colors of imperial purple, purple amethyst, and maybe one or two of the green colors, shamrock, mind or seafoam. If we start on the invitations as soon as possible, you can bring one with when you visit your cousins while you are there. The next question would of course be if you want to try to get pregnant before or after the wedding and if you want me there when it takes place? Because if you choose to do it before the dress needs to be fit thereafter." Justine answered as it was no big deal. She hated the idea of Elsa being with another though, even if it was for the sake of producing a healthy heir.

"I want to try before the wedding, if that is alright, and I want you there, but I am not sure if it would be wise. I think maybe if we invite people to a May wedding, the child might be born first if we are lucky." Said Elsa with a deep sigh.

"Alright," said Justine with an affirmative nod. She sighed, looking away. Looking at some of the papers closer to her.

"You are wondering why you are not welcome on the trip to Corona?" Elsa wondered, knowing she had seen the response to the invitation.

"No. Elsa, I am wondering, why I learned about it after you made the decision. Not before, like the rest of this. I thought as you asked me to marry you. That you considered me and equal, but clearly that is not the case. You seldom asked for my opinion on these matters up to now. So why should I think you would change it," she said, frustration mixed with hurt sounding in her voice.

Elsa drew a breath as she didn't want to fight her, not now or later, instead she replied with; "I didn't put your name on the response to go, because I wanted you to stay behind as active ruler. I wanted you to learn about our future, that we should never travel together on the same ship anywhere. Because if it goes down the kingdom is left with no rulers at all, I learned that the hard way. Mother and father should have known better. As I and my family are all on the ship, lord forbid it goes down. I need you here to take care of Arendelle. I thought it would be a good opportunity for you to learn something about my daily tasks, well more than you do already. However, if I am wrong feel free to come as I would love to have you with me also."

"You…you wanted me to take the place for you while you were gone? It is not just something you are just saying, you really want me to do that?" Justine said, looking at her love in disbelief.

"I have to talk it over with my advisers, but yes I did and do. If you are going to be my consort, I need you to be taught in every way such role would have. I know you learned from being present for a lot in the later years as I wished you to be so, only you have not been allowed to speak. You will from now on. You will also have to dress accordingly to such role and act like it." Said Elsa calmly.

"I see, so I will no longer be your chamber maid. You will find someone else for that." Fear striking in Justine's voice now, not wanting anyone else near her wife to be.

"I have yet to iron those details out." Elsa answered with a yawn, this day had been too long and she knew she needed to eat as soon as possible.

"And what is the terms if I chose to be a mistress instead of a consort, would we have to take all this in consideration?" She asked calmly.

"That is not something that is even up for debate, as you know I will refuse to marry anyone but you. If you decline on my offer, I would have to look around for a chamber maid that would be just that; nothing more, nothing less. I would continue to decline even more marriage proposals. Then in the end settle because I had to and live with, that man until the end of my passing, he would have a separate bedroom and his mistresses as I would only bed him when I had to on the wedding night." she concluded.

"Aw Elsa, you really do love me, don't you?" Justine said, looking at her with teary eyes. Because the Ice Queen's words had pretty much said it, that she did love her and would leave her heart broken to be with someone else.

"I would not have asked for your hand if I didn't, but now I really need to eat." She admitted, as her empty belly rumbled loudly.

"I will have the kitchen maid bring anything you want." Said the redhead beaming at her.

"I am too tired to care, just as long as it is something." Elsa made a hand gesture, making the other woman leave to retrieve the food.

* * *

The next four months would be busy for the royal couple. Not only did Elsa and the advisers have their hands full with trying to get Justine to fully embrace her role as a consort, in addition the Queen had been trying her best to get pregnant to procure the next heir.

It was now nearing their departure in the beginning of August and Elsa had given up hope of conceiving all together. She was thinking it was because she didn't put her heart into the act, or it was her powers preventing her. Still as she walked on-board into the royal ship after saying goodbye to her love, she couldn't help but to take a deep sigh of relief that she finally had some time off from ruling the kingdom. She had no doubt that Justine would manage when they were gone.

And so, the ship sat sail from Arendelle to Corona early morning. Elsa looked over the railing with sad eyes seeing her love and country getting smaller and smaller as they got out on the open see. A sigh as she went down under the deck to sit down by one of the two table, head in her hands, rubbing her neck. She wasn't feeling all well today, she hadn't for days, and so she decided to have the ship doctor have a look at her. She told one of her servants to fetch him, as she went to lay down in her cabin.

The man came to talk to her and look at her not long after. She answered his questions and let him examine her, in the ways which was usual when you expected to be pregnant. As she got dressed again, he looked at her saying; "I do think it is safe to say you are with child, your majesty. It is not certain, but to be on the safe side, be sure refrain from alcohol, fish and raw meat."

"Yes of course." she nodded, a small smile gracing her pale red lips as she added; "Will you tell Anna to come down here please."

He nodded and left her, only to have her sister come down moments later. The younger woman looked at her with worried eyes saying; "What is the matter Elsa? Please don't tell me you got the stomach flu that has been going around, because then I will keep Freya and Ivar on a safe distance."

"No, it is not the flue, Anna. He seems to think that I am with child, which would be great news for me and Justine. However, if I am not. I am done with trying, it just isn't worth it and I hate to go through it time and time again. If not, I wish that Ivar shall take the throne when I can no longer do so. Would you and Kristoff be alright with that?" She asked seriously.

"I…we have talked about it as we knew there was a chance. We are alright with it, but can we please let him be a child for a few years more. He is only four after all," Anna said She was looking at her sister, she knew how hard she would take it if she was not with child. She also knew what tools it had taken on her sister to be put in the role she was in now, already from the day she was born. Unlike herself most of Elsa's childhood had gone to prepare her for the role as Queen.

A role her sister had taken on too soon, with a heavy heart. Anna never doubted she could do it. And although her older sister had never wanted it, she was in many way a better ruler than her parents ever had been. She seemed to love some tasks more than others, but she was sure it would be like that with any job.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of putting that much pressure on him at an early age." The Queen agreed with a small groan. She knew she had to throw up soon.

As if Anna somehow noticed she went to find a bucket and sat down next to her, gently stroking her sister's back as she said; "You don't need to be regal right now, it is just the three of us in here. Just try to get it out alright."

Elsa calmed herself enough to managed to empty herself in the bucket, steadying herself a bit. Heaving for air, before getting rid of the last she had eaten that morning and the night before she concluded. Her sister made sure to hold the bucket before her with one hand, and using the other to hold her hair back. Once she was sure she was done, she filled a nearby glass with water making sure Elsa rinsed her moth before disappearing with the bucket. The Queen lay back in the bed, groaning in dismay; wishing her love was with her after all.

Anna returned a moment later, placing a new bucket by her bedside. She then helped Elsa sit up and eat some dry crackers and drink some water, placing a mug nearby along with a glass and the plate with the crackers Elsa wasn't up for eating. She was about to leave when there was a gentle knock on the door. Anna opened seeing her son outside, holding his favorite stuffed bear. She carefully let him in saying, "You cannot stay too long, Ivar, Auntie Elsa need her rest."

"I know," the four-year-old boy said, padding over to her bed. He looked at his auntie that looked rather pale and tired. A hand reached out to try feeling her forehead, but it was too short to reach it. He looked around finding a small chair he could stand on, the repeating the motion saying; "You are very hot, you need to stay in bed."

"Believe me, I did not plan on leaving it." Elsa said with a sigh.

"Good, here take Bruno. He always makes me feel better when I am sick." He said, putting the bear down on top of her.

"But dear, don't you need him when night comes?" Elsa objected a little, even if she found the gesture sweet.

"I am sharing bed with Freya and you need him more, just promise to try to sleep," he said in a serious tone.

"I will, my sweet Ivar. Why don't you run and make sure the waves won't get to high," she said, smiling weakly at him.

"Uh-huh." He said and run off, knowing her really couldn't; but he could always try.

"He didn't need to do that." Elsa said, even if her arm wrapped around the well-used teddy bear.

"I know, just humor him." Anna said, feeling moved by her young son's gesture. Her children did really love her aunt she knew.

Elsa nodded as she curled up, closing her eyes to try to rest. Anna sighed, leaving her, knowing it was little she could do for her sister right now. Still she hoped the seas would not be too high on their journey onward.

* * *

The ice queen stayed in her cabin for most of the journey, feeling weaker than she had in some time. Even her icy powers seemed to fade a little, and she at night felt so very alone, being used to sleeping with Justine for the past five years. The redhead hadn't even refused to be by her side when the queen had a nasty stomach flue a few years back. She couldn't leave her chambers as whatever she tried to keep down, left her body in both ends, making the queen cry for mercy. She hated feeling sick because it made her feel less regal and less empowered than she was used to. It wasn't very graceful for a queen to lay worn out half off the bed puking her guts out after all.

She slowly sat up in bed on the third morning sighing heavily, before putting on a deep blue dress with the family insignia around he edges. She attached a necklace with flower around her neck, one she had inherited after her mother. She let her fingers stroke gently over it, wondering if her parents would have been proud over her or not. Over the way she ruled the kingdom, over who she chose to marry and over the way she cared for Anna and her family over the years. Was she making the right choice upon marrying Justine?

Another sigh as she put on a pair of dark blue heels, before walking towards the galley, Ivar's bear in her arms. It was early she knew they were most likely to have breakfast there. On approach she heard them talking, her family and the ship crew; for one second she stood out of view simply listening.

"All I am saying is that if she is to marry a whore, she could have married my sister," said a male voice.

"The difference is your sister is one, and Justine is not, she has more class than all of you combined." Said a voice she recognized as the Captain's.

"So you don't think she is a gold digger?" Said another male voice.

"No, hardly. I believe they are really in love. That they are a good match. Anyone that says otherwise may leave this crew at the next stop," She heard the Captain say.

Elsa took a deep breath coming inside the galley, making them all stand up. She looked around before asking, "Have either of you seen Anna, Kristoff and the children?"

"I believe they are up on deck your Majesty," the Captain answered, before asking, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Johan, very. Is it too late for breakfast?" She wondered, looking around at the four men that was there. Knowing there was a chef in the kitchen also.

"No, of course not, I will tell Ben to bring you whatever you like." He said and smiled at her.

"I eat whatever the rest of you is having, don't make any trouble on my account." She said and sit down, making the rest of them do the same.

He nodded and went into the kitchen only to bring back a plate with some bread with butter, cheese and jam on the side, alongside a glass of milk. Elsa looked at the men, that looked insecure asking; "You are all married, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am." it came in unison.

"Do you all live over in Arendelle?" she wondered, as she started used a knife to smear butter and cut some pieces of the cheese to apply on the bread.

The Captain answered on their behalf, "Jens, Christian and I live in Arendelle with our families, I have two grown sons, both fishermen. Jens is expecting a bae soon, and he has a son of five. Christian has two girls, they are five and six. Whereas Joe here lives in Corona with his family, he got twins that are ten and a daughter that is twelve."

"I see, that means you must miss them all when you are overseas. I would like to give a little extra for your troubles, so if you all think about something you and your family need but may not be able to afford. I don't care if it is fixing a leaky roof, clothes or something else. I shall see to it is done. You have all served my family and kingdom for years to my knowledge it is the least I can do," she said, giving them one of her rare genuine smile.

"We surely could not accept that your majesty, as we are only doing out duty." Said Jens polite.

"I insist. As I said think about it, and let me know. You have all made this tripe easier on me, and for that I shall be forever grateful." She said as she slowly started to eat. She couldn't even believe how good something simple like this could even taste, but she concluded after hardly eating the last couple of days it was just what she needed. The men let their queen eat in silence before she left to go upstairs.

As she stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the deck, she took a deep breath, steadying herself. Still she slowly started to ascend the stair and soon made it outside. She eyed the busy crew as she drew in a breath of fresh air and salty water. A smiled gracing her red lips as she heard the seagulls scream high above her, she looked up at the blue skies; it was a good day she knew. They had a low breeze that would carry them to the docks of Corona sometime before nightfall. Slow and steady she made her way towards the railing, grasping it with her hands. Looking out over what seemed to be endless blue sea.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" She heard the Captain's voice next to her.

"Today she is, but not always," said Elsa thoughtfully, after all she had lost her parents to the sea in the past. Which was why she didn't always enjoy being on-board a ship, even if it was for stately visits. Deep down she was a bit scared of it.

"Not always no, in many ways she is like yourself; your Majesty. Beautiful, yet deadly, calm, but beneath that dangers are always lurking. Ready to strike if someone harms her own, and much like yourself she has good days and bad." Said he and winked at her.

"I suppose your words may have some truth in them, although your mistress the sea is a force of nature. And so her powers are far stronger than I shall ever be. Therefore I shall always show her respect," Elsa spoke wisely.

"As should we all, your Majesty." he said, bowing a bit before leaving her to her thoughts.

'Was that how the people saw her, dangerous and ready to strike at any given time? Was that how her family saw her? Was that how her own son or daughter would see her?' She in her silent mind wondered. A tear running down her cheek as she thought about it. What if the child got harmed by her hand like Anna had long ago. What if she lost control yet again, after managing it for so long. More tears fell as she felt scared about the aspect. It was then a small voice brought her back to life saying; "Auntie Elsa, are you alright?"

She turned to look down at her nephew Ivar, his hair in a light red color and his eyes blue like Anna's. He looked at her worried, a deep breath as she answered; "No, I am not."

"Can I help?" the young boy asked, making her sit down at his level.

"Maybe, can I ask you something?" She said, she didn't know why but she always loved talking to him even if he was this young.

He nodded and she asked; "Are you sometimes afraid of me and my icy powers?"

"No, because I know you would never hurt me." He said, beaming ever so brightly at her.

"I see. I just wanted to say thank you for letting me borrow your bear, it helped a lot." She said, handing it back to him.

He took it before giving her a big hug declaring; "I love you, auntie Elsa."

"And I you, Ivar, so very much." She whispered, hugging him tight before letting him go. She watched as he skipped over the deck to one of the members of the crew, asking him something about the sail by the looks of it. Her head turned over the railing, looking in the direction they had come from. Justine seemed so far away now, miles away. A tear ran down her cheek as she hated to admit that even being away from her this short, tore her apart.

"You will see her soon you know." She heard Kristoff's voice next to her. For once he hadn't brought his reindeer. It was just him along with his family, their family she concluded.

"I know, it is just sometimes I stop to wonder what would happen if I weren't born a royal. What it would be like living an ordinary life with no duties and responsibilities. What would it be like if the two of us could run away and just be without worrying about all the rest." She said, she didn't turn her eyes to look at him. They were as frozen onto the sea.

"I suppose even then life would have other challenges. Sven and I, as you know grew up with the rock trolls, and I am not saying it was a bad thing. Still we were not fully trolls so it was not like we could turn into rocks and so when it rained or when it was cold to keep us from getting sick. We had to sneak into barns or work at farms and similar places during the fall and winter or we would have died. I don't remember if I even had other parents. The point I am trying to make that your situation might not be the easiest, but neither is the one that is outside the castle gates. But maybe, just maybe Justine can help take some of the load of your royal duties and worries. So you can rest a little in between also," He said and winked at her.

"I never thought about it that way, how hard it must have been for you and Sven growing up. I don't know how I expected your lives to have been before you married my sister, but you are a good man Kristoff and I am glad to have you as a brother-in-law. I know I don't tell you that often enough." She said with a deep sigh, eyeing land ahead. It was far away still, but at least now she could see it.

"Thank you, Elsa, that means a lot to hear. Are you feeling better than before?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"I am yes, thank you for asking." She finally turned her head to look at him with a genuine smile. It dawned upon her as so many times before he could be

"I am glad to hear that, I would hate if the little one caused too much trouble. Don't worry, Anna didn't tell me. I figured it out myself," He said with a soft laughter.

"I should have guessed if anyone did it would be you." She said, laughing with him. After all he had gone thought it twice with his wife.

"Yes, so just how scared are you about it all?" He asked, eyeing her, her eyes seemed calm like the ocean and her cheeks a bit rosier than usual.

"Very, but I am sure I will be alright, after all I am not doing it alone. I got you four and Justine," she said with a soft smile on her lips.

He let his hand slide down in his pants pocket and handed her something folded in paper saying; "I meant to give this to Anna, but I think you need it more. Knowing how she was during her pregnancies. I doubt you will be much different as you are sisters and all."

Elsa took the piece of paper and opened it, finding a piece of chocolate. She smiled at her brother-in-law saying; "Thank you, just what I needed."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder before leaving her alone, hearing his children yelling for him. Elsa turned looking at him playing with the children. Letting them both use him as a climbing tree under Anna's watchful eyes. They really were the best her family she knew, and she wouldn't have traded them for her life. She saw young Freya came running towards her and she lifted her up in her arms twirling her around. Making the young girl scream with joy. Elsa kept twirling and twirling until both drop to the deck laughing with joy.

Anna looked at Elsa with a frown, but didn't say anything. Seeing that the ship was now closer to the docs. She watched as Ivar and Freya jumped on top of her older sister tickling her, making Elsa laugh so hard that tears came from her eyes.

The children helped her up challenging her to a game of hide and seek on the ship. The queen smiled and said she would count. And so she played the game until it was fully tied up at the doc. She went downstairs moments before to get her crown and walked back up, a serious expression on her face. Anna stood behind her with Kristoff and the children seeing Rapunzel and her husband Flynn waiting for them on land.

Elsa took a deep breath as the gangway was put down, walking off the ship, giving her cousin Rapunzel and her family a modest hug.

After Rapunzel had hugged Anna and her family, she turned to Elsa saying; "I hope the journey here wasn't too unpleasant?"

"No, it was alright, the children played a lot on their journey here." Said Elsa, a genuine smile on her face.

"I am glad to hear that, are you hungry? We have a big meal prepared, mother is waiting up at the castle with Jackie." Said Rapunzel, smiling back at the young Queen, that nodded to this.

Elsa knew her father had passed the year before. And that Jackie was their-three-year old girl, he was a lively boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. She took a deep breath before handing the envelope with the wedding invitation to her cousin. Rapunzel opened it as she walked, reading, before she stopped gasping. Then she asked; "You are getting married?"

"Yes, well I had to sooner or later didn't I?" Elsa said like it was nothing.

"How wonderful, and all of us will come for sure." Rapunzel said getting a nod from her husband.

"I am glad to hear that, it wouldn't be the same without you." Said Elsa in a loving tone.

"Of course we will, I am so happy for you. Well the both of you. I take it she is home looking after the kingdom?" Rapunzel said, her eye shining with excitement.

"Yes, she and my advisers," The young Queen nodded, seeing as they walked through the town to the castle that banners and flags with her family insignia and Rapunzel's hang along the way. She saw children and adults step out of the way as soon as they came. Elsa saw some of them whisper among themselves, but she didn't think too much of it.

A sound however came to her attention, a young voice crying, she turned her head looking for the sound. She walked could sense it came from one of the sides and slowly walked towards it away from the royal party. Anna was about to say something, but Kristoff stopped her and so she kept quiet. Seeing her sister slowly made her way though the crown of people.

Elsa soon found a young boy that seemed to have been pushed over by the crowd, his knee was bleeding, and he looked ever so sad. She sat down to his level, asking; "What is the matter?"

"I wanted to see the royal party. My bright brother was supposed to take me, but I lost him, and everyone is so tall. I can't see anything. I can't find him," he whispered, drying his nose on his sleeve.

"Hmm, I see, maybe I can help. How about you come with me, you can sit on my back if you want. I don't mind and maybe from there you can see your brother in the crowd," she suggested.

"But my knew I will ruin your dress." He said, looking down on it.

"Nonsense, dresses are made to be washed. Do you think you can manage to get on my back young Sir?" She wondered. She estimated he was around six or seven and therefore not that heavy. After all she was sued to her nice and nephew using her as a climbing three from time to time. He nodded and got up, and Elsa rose, and walked back regal as ever.

"I don't know what the custom is where you are from, Elsa, but here people don't like when you steal their children." Flynn pointed out a bit worried.

"I am not, I am trying to help him to find his older brother. He is somewhere in the crowd." Said she, brushing it off, Instead she said to the boy, "Tell me if you see him."

"You…you are the Queen," He said, as it had just occurred to him.

"I am, but you can call me Elsa." She offered with a soft smile.

Anna and Kristoff exchanged looks, before she smiled. Their children running a little ahead of them. The Queen startled when she heard a voice from the side saying; "Your Majesty, it is my brother you have there."

She stopped to hand him over to a boy in his teens saying; "Try to look after him better next time, alright?"

"Of course, your Majesty. Thank you for finding him." Said the boy and bowed at her. She nodded, before walking away from them and the last steps up to the castle.

* * *

Elsa wasn't quite sure where time flew off to while they were there, she just knew that she slept way too little as something seemed to be going on at all hours. She didn't mind all too much though, she was used to it. After all running a kingdom was no picknick either. As it was the last night there, she watched over at Queen Arianna that was playing with the three children. Anna, Kristoff, Flynn and Kristoff were down by the stables, debating over something that had to do with the horses.

She looked up from the book she was reading when young Jackie came over asking; "Do you still have your powers?"

"I do, why?" She said, looking at the young one with calm eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you make a snow, I know it fall from the sky. But mom said you can do it also." Said the young girl, looking at her with shining eyes.

Elsa looked over at the aging Queen, getting a nod that it was alright. So the younger Queen made a few hand movements making some snow crystals slowly appeared, before she gently made them into a snowball handing it over to Jackie.

"How do you do that?" She eyed her with wide eyes.

"I am not sure how, I just always could." Elsa said with a shrug like it was nothing.

"It is like real magic," Said the young girl, carefully studying the snowball.

"Yes, like magic," Said Elsa, slowly walking out of the room. She slowly walked out on the nearby balcony. As she looked out over the royal gardens she sighed deeply. She found it unfair and quite difficult that she had these powers, she could make winter without thinking twice. She could do most things, still she could not on her make a child on her own. She would always hate that she had to sleep with a male to get her pregnant. Then wonder if it was worth it. A tear running down her cheek as she wished she could run away from it all, from her commitments; her duties and start over someplace new.

A sob left her throat as she felt small hands thug her dress, she looked down to see Ivar. She carefully lifted him up asking; "What can I do for you, little rascal?"

"Can you tell me a story please, so I can sleep?" He said with a huge yawn.

"Of course," she answered, carefully carrying him and his sister up to the room they were sharing. She sat down on the side of the bed, telling the tale of the king that was an enchanted bear due to a wicked witch. She made her hands make the character come alive using her powers. She could see the excitement in their young eyes, wondering if her own child would look at her the same way.

She came to the end of the tale and gently kissed them goodnight. The young queen watched them from the door for some time, the keepers of her heart. She did really love them, from the day they were born. As they were a perfect mix of her sister and her husband. As she gently closed the door and walked over to the bedroom that was hears she could feel a deep pain from within, almost like fire. She took a deep breath and let a hand gently stroke over her abdomen whispering; "Shh, easy, it will be fine."

The burning sensation stopped as she managed to the room and lay down on her bed, tears running down her cheeks as she hoped the unborn was alright. She could not bear the thought of loosing him or her. Another pain, graver than the first came along, making her yelp and curl together. The young queen closed her eyes, trying to relax. Stroking gently over her abdomen over and over until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She was brought to life by the sea of voices the next day. She groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. The pains were now gone, but she felt emotionally drained and very weak.

"Elsa, are you alright?" She heard Anna's voice, she was clearly worried. She was by her right side.

"Drained, but otherwise alright," She answered, slowly sitting up, looking at the people surrounding her. Her family and Rapunzel's.

"You have been screaming out in agony all night, burning up and we didn't manage to wake you." Anna said, her voice was serious.

"I feel fine now, I am sorry I worried you all. But if it will help the case, the doctor can have a look at me before we leave." She said calmly.

Anna nodded and the doctor was sent for. He soon came and examined her, not finding anything wrong with her in any way he said she was fit to leave. Elsa packed the rest of her remains, and had a servant bring her suitcase onto the ship. Once it was done, she went down to the kitchen. The cook looked at her with wondering eyes, asking, "Is there anything I can do for you your highness."

"I was hoping you might make me something to bring on the journey," she said, looking at the older woman.

"Of course, your highness, what would you like?" The cook said, looking back at her.

"If I could have a bag with those bread you served for breakfast and some fresh meat and vegetables for my crew and ourselves. I would also like some apples if you have some, chocolate for the children, and an omelet or something light for me to eat as soon as we set sail, please," Elsa said politely.

"I can have that arranged within the hour as we backed bread earlier this morning, is that fast enough?" She wondered, looking at her.

"Yes, of course," Elsa nodded and smiled at her, hearing the cook tell the kitchen maid, "You all heard her what are you waiting for?"

Elsa shook her head and was about to leave when the cook looked at her and said, "Eat this while you wait, Ma'am. I will pack some with to the journey also."

The blonde nodded as she took a filled hand pie and started to eat it. The journey back would be a good one she knew. Mostly because they would have enough food and Justine would be waiting at the end of it. She didn't even care if the baby should cause trouble, just as long as she got to see her love when she reached Arendelle. It would all be worth it.

* * *

Justine was pacing through the marked place, she had done so since early morning, watching ship after ship arrive at the docks. Still there was no sighting of the royal ship. Ten days had passed since she saw her love, ten days and nine nights she had longed for her, worried for her and now she was going out of her mind. She had gotten message that she arrived there safely and one when they left from there, nothing in between good or bad. She knew Elsa would be busy, but she had still hoped that she would have sent her a message in one form or another. Had she regretted her decision, did she not want to marry her after all? Had something gone wrong over there?

No, she would have been notified if she did if so was the case. They all would, still she couldn't help but to worry. Had Elsa thought about her when she was gone, had she worried about her in return, had she longed for her?

Justine let out of huff as she heard a female voice say, "Are you alright, Justine?"

She turned to say the baker's daughter Andrea, she had known her for years, as the two had exchanged words whenever Justine was down there. She smiled vaguely at the woman that was about her age, her auburn hair was in a ponytail. She was wearing dark linen pants, a white linen shirt, a purple scarf, a purple knitted hat and winter shoes. It was a bit chilly that day Justine couldn't blame her. She smiled at her saying; "Hi Andy, yes, just waiting for the royal ship to arrive that is all."

"The royal duty does not seem to end, even when the Queen if out of town?" The other redhead questioned, her blue eyes sparkling.

"No, but I do not mind." Said Justine with a tired smile.

"I wouldn't think you did as you intend to marry her by the rumors." Said Andrea smiling back ever so softly.

"I am, still I had some doubts about the task at hand when she was away. It is not the easy job that one of a consort." Said she with a heavy sigh.

"Neither is the one of a Queen, yet she managed it for years alone. I know she was absent for two years to be in the armed forces to get that aspect also. So that she could lead the men if it ever was a war. I know you must love her dearly, but being the wife or a husband of a ruler is and will never easy. She will always put her country and her subject before you. And if she bare children, they stand to have the throne before you. Are you sure that is the life you want, because if it isn't you need to back out right now." Andrea said calmly.

"I am, I know I can do this. I somehow always knew that this I was meant to do. I don't know how, I just do." She said in a firm tone.

"Good," said Andrea, giving her a smile, nodding towards the dock; "Because there if your future bride."

Justine's heart skipped a beat as she saw the ship docking. She didn't even think twice before running towards it, not caring if it was royal custom to do so or not. She could see Anna, Kristoff and the children getting of as she ran towards it. Slowing down she saw Elsa exchanging some words with the Captain and they shook hands, before she slowly descended from the ship, calm and regal, head held high, her face serious.

The redhead knew she should have restrained herself, hold her emotions back like any other royal. But being overjoyed by seeing Elsa, she couldn't help but to wrap her arms around her once the queen got off the ship and planting a kiss against her lips. It made the children snigger a little, and Ivar said; "That's not very royally to do."

Elsa chuckled a little, wrapping her arms around Justine as she said; "I missed you too, but I do have to agree with Ivar."

"Mood killer," Justine whispered against her ear, pretending to be offended. Still she didn't let her go.

"Yes, well I am the Queen first and foremost." She answered. Still she gently pecked her cheek, whispering, "I have some news for you once we are alone."

"You do, it is good news I do hope." Justine whispered, feeling her heart beating faster than ever before.

"It is. Now why don't you tell me how everything has been here while I have been away?" Elsa asked, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before letting go of her. Justine nodded as she did the same, walking next to her love back towards their castle. She calmly started telling her about the trade deals that was made and the other issues she had solved while Elsa was done, and which one that still waited for her approval.

Walking behind them, Kristoff turned to Anna whispering; "Seems she have everything under control."

"Well she has to now doesn't she," Anna pointed with a soft smile, seeing how her sister's hand slipped into Justine's as she walked, she could even see a smile grace Elsa's soft lips and that she gave the other woman loving glances. There was no doubt in her mind that Elsa had missed Justine as much as Justine had missed her while they were gone.

* * *

It was late night and Elsa was changing out of her corset and gown to a nightgown. Royal purple with the pattern of the royal flower on, when she felt a burning sensation inside her again, and whispered; "Shhh it is alright, young one."

"Who are you talking to, love?" Justine asked confused coming into the chamber, they finally had time to themselves after a long day. She looked at her Queen with loving eyes.

"Our son or daughter, clearly he or she seems to be different from me. The baby is burning me, which makes no sense, his father does not have any powers. Neither does any of his relatives," Elsa shook her head, trying to make sense of it.

"Wait, what?" Justine looked at her in mere shock.

"I am pregnant it is what I wanted to tell you, we are expecting." Said Elsa with a soft smile, adding; "I didn't want to send it with a messenger afraid it would get in the wrong hands."

The other woman nodded, not sure how she should feel about it the aspect of it all. Knowing that her wife to be had been able to conceive. Create an heir for the throne was a reminder that she was not the one that had impregnated her. Even if she was happy on her love's behalf she felt a sting deep inside, that this man whoever he was shared a bond with Elsa she never would. He might never be able to raise the child with them due to certain agreements. She knew that even if they hoped for this, she felt like it was a hit in the gut. She didn't' even know what to say, but seeing Elsa's happy expression fade, the pain in her eyes, she knew her facial expression had said it all.

A deep breath escaping her pale red lips. The former chamber maid knew she had to make a decision right then. Either she stuck with Elsa thought this for better or worse, or she had to back out right now. She couldn't just choose parts of her she knew, and the other woman did love her beyond measures. Another deep breath as she felt time stood still, Elsa turning so her back faced her, she knew silent tears escaped her eyes. Tears she had caused, that should not be there to begin with.

'You are being stupid and you know it.' She told herself, shaking off her doubts. She walked over so she faced her, pulling her into her grasp, pressing a kiss into golden locks then her forehead. Feeling the cold radiating off her, one of Elsa's trades, one she was not in control of. She let her hand slip under her chin, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, seeing how the pink shade rushed back to her cheeks by doing it. She was so beautiful, so beautiful her Elsa. Hers, forever. As the kiss broke the redhead whispered, "I am sorry for the wrong response, I was shocked, but I am happy about this baby."

"You promise, you are not just saying that to make me feel better?" The ice queen asked, she needed to be sure. She needed confirmation of this.

"I promise, whatever it turns out to be I shall love him or her always, just like I love you." She whispered in a loving tone. Tears of joy forming, she did not hold them back.

"I was so nervous that you would recent me when the child was finally here, that you would hate me for getting pregnant with it. You have no idea how relieved I am to share this. Not to mention I was scared and am still scared I won't make it full term. I cannot do this without you," Elsa said calmly, restraining her emotions to pull her love in for another kiss.

"No Elsa, I could never do that." She whispered, kissing her deeply, keeping it going for some time. When she let go she adjusted so she could kiss her belly over and over, before laying her head to rest there whispering; "You don't need to be afraid young one, your mother is right here, and I will take care of you and your mama. I promise."

The Queen closed her eyes and let herself relax, a hand in her Justine's hair as she slowly drifted. She was home and feeling safe at last. As her worries slowly fell aside making room for dreams her body seemed to relax for the first time in days.

Justine would keep watch over her for hours, glad to finally have her home. She felt her worries slowly drifting as well, slowly dreaming of the young one that soon would become, feeling more at ease. Knowing the love she would give the bae would make him or hear a part of them both. A smile gracing their lips as the early morning rays made their way to their chamber. For once the servants let the Queen sleep in, giving them the peace they deserved. Being late one morning would surely not let the kingdom fall apart they knew.

* * *

Elsa never expected the pregnancy to be as hard as it was. She partly dealt with her mood swings due to Justine, the same with being tired and low on energy the firs trimester. Still the back pains she got towards the end of it made her insane, it made her wonder why she had agreed on this to begin with. Slowly wagging towards the dining hall to have dinner she felt her young one shift inside her, feeling she kicking on her bladder again.

She groaned, at least she had stopped trying to put her on fire for now. Still it moved what she assumed was usual during her pregnancy. She could only assume so never having carried a child before this. As she sat down by the table, she felt what she assumed was a contraction, but as it didn't bother her, and she talked to her family during the meal as she normally would. Learning about their day, both work and otherwise. Another few contractions hit, but as it was sporadic, she just made a mental note about how long they lasted and answered something Justine asked her.

The Queen looked at Justine with loving eyes wondering how the redhead still wanted to be with her after all these months. She had not been the easiest person to be around and she knew that all too well. She could nothing but admire the strength of this woman, and her heart was still beating harder whenever she was around. She had found a new chamber maid by now and of course Justine was worried when she started. But Justine soon found that Elsa kept a strictly professional relationship with Siv and therefore she didn't worry.

As dinner went on to dessert Elsa felt a contraction that was a bit harder than the previous ones. Still she managed through it without showing much emotion, making a few jokes with the children even, they were playing with their ice cream. Clearly if she could play with ice so could they, it was pointless trying to explain those two were quite different.

The Queen calculated that an hour and a half had gone by the time they were done with their meals. She took a deep breath, not knowing why but she needed to deliver their baby in the ice castle. She didn't know why but it gave her peace being there, and it had been months since she was there last. Not being as fast on foot she knew she had leave soon if she was to make it there before midnight. Still a walk would probably be good to help the birth.

"Are you alright?" she heard Justine's voice.

"Yes, I just need to get to the ice castle," said Elsa, ever so calm. The advantage of being taught to conceal not feel.

"The ice castle, wouldn't it be better to sleep in the bed?" Justine wondered. It was not that she minded the ice castle, she had spent more than once night there after they became a couple. It was just she wanted her love to be comfortable.

"I don't think I will sleep much tonight, so I prefer to be there, it is one of the places I am most at peace." Elsa answered still calm.

"Oh," Justine said, it suddenly dawned on her what her love was saying, and so she added; "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I need to do this alone, just give me some time, and come up a little later?" Elsa didn't want to dismiss her completely. She wanted her to be a part of this, still she didn't want her there for the ugliness of it, to see her panic.

"Alright, but send for me if something….just send for me." Justine said, with teary eyes.

Elsa kissed her gently, holding her close, before making her way out of the castle. Anna looked at Justine saying, "What is going on?"

"She is in labor, she is going to the castle." Said Justine with a sigh, not even surprised Elsa was pushing her away. It was what she did when she was scared, not wanting to show her true colors, not wanting her to worry, even if Elsa knew that she did. No matter how badly she wanted to follow, she felt it better she remained there for now, not wanting to pressure her Queen when she was in labor. It might not be a good end result.

"And you are not going with her?" Anna looked at her in mere shock. Surely her sister and Justine were different when it came to different things in their relationship than regular couples. Even so this was a bit too strange for her.

"I will go up there, I just need to take care of some royal obligations first," Justine shrugged. She knew she needed to keep herself occupied to not worry too much.

"And if she dies in child birth before you make it there?" Anna said, she couldn't help but to worry. Her births had gone fine, but she knew of other people that had not been so lucky.

"Anna stop being so dramatic, she will be fine and so will our little one." Said Justine in a strict tone and left the room. Once inside the study she shared with Elsa, she leaned against her desk, taking a deep breath. This was not how she pictured it happening, not at all. Still here they were and she had to respect the opinion of the woman that was to be her wife about four months later. She had been doing so the past years and she didn't intend to change that now.

Trying to focus on the documents at hand she soon gave up, instead she walked up to the nursery. The nursery they had made together for their baby girl, with walls in a light shade of pink. A wooden dresser with clothes in, a crib with a mobile over. Toys and books in a shelf. Perfect for the baby they were sure would be a girl. Elsa said she could feel it in her bones, and she was seldom wrong. One of her not always endearing treats.

The redhead thought for a second before finding a linen bag, she put some baby clothes, diapers, a stuffed animal, a blanket and a change of clothes for the both in it. She would give it another hour, then she would go up there. After all new mothers could take up to eight hours to deliver or so the doctor had told them. Then again Elsa was not a regular person and she was sure their young one wouldn't be either.

She wasn't even sure why, but she had a feeling it would only be wise to wait for an hour max. A deep breath as she walked back to the study trying again to focus, hearing Anna and Kristoff debating outside that someone should go up there. She shook her head, knowing if something was terribly wrong Elsa would have either sent Marshmallow, Olaf, a dozen snowgies or something else down the mountain side, and so she relaxed just a little.

* * *

Meanwhile up at the castle Elsa had managed to lay down on the bed resting, breathing heavily. It had taken her more effort than ever before to get up there, still it was worth it. Just to lay down on her bed, having the cool ice surround her, seeing how the walls turned slightly pink reflecting her emotions. The contractions were coming closer now she knew, she estimated it was three and a half hours since they started.

"The walls are pink for you, my love." She whispered, stroking over her belly, trying to feel if she was settled the right way. It was a girl, she was sure of it, had been all the way. She let out a whimper in pain. The walls changed to dark red now, she didn't mind it, she tugged her cover a little to steady herself.

"I think it is time your mom gets here," Elsa whispered, her voice was thick now. Maybe she should have asked her to come with her at once. She managed to get up and to walk out on the balcony outside the bedroom. She looked over the entrance, using her powers, melting the snow into water, then transforming the water until a blue horse, whispering, "Go, steady with haste my stallion and bring me my love hurry."

She watched as it set off like Hel was on its tail. She was sure Odin's eight-legged horse could not have been faster in that very moment. She sighed, as she thought about her father that had taught her the stories about the great Gods and of magical city in the north. She planned to find it someday, or try to, but first she needed to finish this task and then it was the weeding.

A scream of deep pain echoed in the ice palace as she knelt to her knees due to the strength of it. She took a deep breath to steady herself, taking some of the pressure of the pain off by standing on all four. She rested for some seconds making her way back to the bed, before another hard-contraction hit, more painful than the last. She screamed out again, praying she was near the ending or getting there as she wasn't sure how long she could keep going at this pace, feeling the pain strike through her over and over.

The Ice Queen tried to adjust, praying for Justine to come seeing her palace change colors over and over due to her fear, her pain, her helplessness. She had by now managed to get her dress and undergarments off, all that was left was a linen shirt. She stopped wearing under dresses a few months back as it got too warm and it just didn't sit the right way. She moved from laying on the side, to be on her back, but ended up reclining against her bedpost, breathing hard. She felt sweaty and tired, and just wanted it to end. Knowing that if she was to do this ever again, she would do it at the palace with Justine there.

Tears in her eyes as she needed her more than she cared to admit, tears of frustration of being this stubborn, tears of pain and exhaustion. A faint whisper into the quiet night; "I can't do this without you."

She could feel it thought this was the end, her body told her so and so she did the only thing she could do, she pushed. Screaming out in agony, gripping the sheets, just as the door opened. She heard footsteps and tiredly looked over at her love whispering, "Will you check if she gets out alright?"

Justine didn't ask, she simply let her coat fall to the floor as she sat down by Elsa's feet checking, whispering, "She is, I see the top of her head, you can do this, sweetheart, just a little more."

She let her hand go up to take one of Elsa's giving it a gentle squeeze, looking at her, she was so proud of her. That she did this for them, no matter the pain and tiredness it all caused her. The blonde nodded tiredly, pushing with the left she had of power, seeing Justine capture the baby.

Justine carefully looked her over and cleared her airways under Elsa's watchful eyes, as the door opened again and she saw her doctor come inside. It was a blur after that, but she could vaguely recall him telling her the baby girl was fine and healthy and she was put to her breast. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks, as the doctor urged her to push out the placenta, checking if it was intact. He then made sure she didn't need stitches and all was in order before leaving the room. Elsa assumed her love had brought him being too tired to even ask about it.

"Are you alright?" Justine asked as she got undressed and lay down next to the woman that had changed her life.

"Just tired, are you hungry baby girl?" Elsa cooed in a gentle tone, carefully leading the baby to her nipple, it started suckling at once.

"I guess she was, what about you?" Justine wondered, kissing her lips lovingly.

"I am fine at the moment, I could use some rest though." She whispered tiredly.

"I will make sure no one disturbs you while you do." She whispered, kissing her cheek adding, "I am so proud of you, Elsa."

"I only did what I had to do, but thank you." She said, noticing how the young girl let go of her nipple. She carefully burped her and let her rest against her, whispering, "She is so hot, like a tiny fireball."

"Well it is a good think you are cool then so she can never harm you." Said Justine with a soft laughter, seeing their little one rest against her other mother.

"Hmm." Elsa responded, closing her eyes, slowly falling asleep. Justine watched over them, feeling her heart swell, she was really extraordinary her family.

* * *

_**About 4 Months Later** _

Elsa was looking at her daughter, the little princess lay in the crib in her bedroom making some gurgle sounds, playing with a small ball of fire. Luckily it wasn't big enough to cause any harm, and the young girl seemed to be enjoying it as much as she enjoyed her icy ones. Elsa pulled on her blue uniform pants. Navy blue as she had earlier in life served in the navy.

For so long had she debated if she should get dressed in her dress uniform or in a wedding dress. In the end she ran out of time with the pregnancy and all and so it became the uniform. She pulled on the white shirt, then the jacket with medals that was the last piece of the puzzle. She considered using the skirt instead of pants, but it just didn't feel right, after all she still had some of the baby fat left.

She sighed hearing her little one babbling loudly in the crib, she was happy, her little one. The again it had been nothing but a smile on her face since the day she was born. Well almost as she was too young to smile then. Elsa went over to lift her up saying, "We have a big day today, mama is going to marry your mommy."

The four-month-old babbled as excited as ever, resting her head against Elsa's shoulder. Elsa pressed a kiss into the red down surrounding her head. Red as her father, she had made sure of that, every man she had sleep with had red hair. It was for a chance to look more like Justine and herself.

She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and Kristoff came inside, saying, "Anna wanted me to check on the two of you."

"We are fine, just have to change on her and get her dressed." Said Elsa, pressing a kiss onto her daughter's head.

"Great, I will tell her. The ceremony will start in twenty minutes, so remember if there are any doubts it is not too late to back out." He said with a half-smile.

"Although I appreciate your concern, I plan to see it through," she said with a small laughter. It came out more nervous than she planned.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." He said in a gentle tone, squeezing her shoulder gently. He got that she was nervous, then again like any other bride before her she had every right to be.

"I know, it's just what if she expected to see me in a gown…I planned to get one, but there never was any time." She said with a heavy sigh.

"She probably will be glad you are showing up at all, no matter what you wear, would you care if she had a gown or was dressed in a suit." He wondered, watching as she changed Else's diaper. It was something so precious about it. Never in a million years he would think his sister-in-law would take the step into motherhood. Even if she was great with his children, this was a whole other side of it.

Still she seemed to be doing great. She never let anyone do the simplest task as she preferred to do everything from feeding to changing the diapers. She even had to step out a council meeting every once in a while, to do the feeding the past few months as she didn't want a wet nurse. She didn't even make a face removing the dirty diaper, just threw it in the bin and put on a clean one, cooing over her young one. Once it was done, she cleaned her hands and put a white dress with the royal family's signature flower on her. Kristoff knew she had it specially made for the occasion.

Elsa ticked her little girl, making her let out a squeak with joy and a little flame came from her tiny hand. Her mother looked at her with loving eyes, capturing her with her hand, gently blowing it out, as she said; "You think you want to play with your uncle Kristoff for a little while?"

The young girl looked at her then let out a happy babble, making Elsa laugh as well, heartfelt. She lifted her up, pressing gentle kisses against her cheek, before handing her over to Kristoff saying, "Do be careful with my little fireball."

"Of course, your highness, see you down there." Said he and left the room with the young girl. Elsa took a deep breath as she carefully put on a crown in white gold. It was quite massive and had long ago belonged to her mother. She had a golden one belonging to her father as well, but she figured this one would fit the occasion. She took another deep breath using her hands to form a vail descending from her crown and all the way pass her feet. It had patters of icy snow crystals and icy hearts. She smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, standing there head held high, just like her father.

"I miss you, dad, I really wish you were here." She whispered, looking at the picture of her parents.

Another knock on the door, this time her sister entered, letting out a gasp saying; "Elsa, you look amazing."

"You really think so, maybe I should have made a last-minute dress?" she said, blushing shyly.

"No, you are perfect, you look just like father." Anna said, tears in her eyes now, standing right underneath the portrait there was no doubt Elsa was her father's daughter.

"Thank you, so how is she?" asked Elsa, as for the first night in years they had not spent the night together.

"I am sure you will love her dress I am sure. She is both nervous and a stunning, it is quite cute." Said Anna with a smile, before adding; "Not that I think she will keep the dress on too long as I am sure you would want to make it official."

"I am sure I will," said Elsa shivering lightly, small snow crystals falling around her.

Anna knew it to be nothing bad about it, it happened when Elsa was too happy, excited and nervous to control her emotions. Why it snowed for a week straight when Else was born. She smiled as she hugged her tightly, saying; "It will be alright you know."

"I know," said she, a tear falling down her cheek.

"So ready?" Anna wondered, knowing they shouldn't delay much longer.

"Yes, wait." she suddenly said, turning to attach a sword on her right side, then taking a deep breath saying; "I am ready."

"I will give the message then." said Anna, leaving the room, but only for a second. As she took her sister's hand leading her out of the room she couldn't help but to smile.

Justine was waiting up by the alter, Kristoff was standing by her side holding her daughter. She looked like and angel in her new dress and people had been whispering so as well. Rapunzel and Flynn had told her how perfect she was, just like her mother. They had come a couple of weeks before the wedding to help out. In addition to making it all easier, they had also contributed to lightening the mood around the palace.

The redhead could hardly believe the day they had waited for, working against for so long was finally there. She could hear people whispering behind her, the church was filled to the brim with guests. Both royal and regular people, as they both had friends inside and outside the castle walls. Even the castle's servants were there dressed in their finest clothes, she knew Elsa had paid for some of it, feeling it was the least she could do.

She had even offered to pay for Justine's gown, but the redhead had objected saying she could pay for it herself, and she knew a seamstress. Her dress was made of tulle all the way up to her chest, from there it was thin laze in a pattern of snow crystals. Her long hair was braided and a wail similar to the laze on the dress was attached to her hair. In her hands a bouquet containing white lilies and purple crocuses like the ones on the coat of armor.

She listened the nervous whispers behind her, hoping her love hadn't backed out at the last minute. Her heart racing in her chest as the whispers suddenly silenced and got turned into gasps. She could see a smile on Kristoff face as he whispered, "Turn."

The redhead turned to see Olaf carrying a pillow with the rings up to where she stood, he was wearing a neat bow-tie and a to phat, looking ever so serious. Justine gave him a small smile, the little snowman that still was intact due to Elsa frozen magic.

People seemed to whisper amongst themselves making her relax again, looking nervous against the door. She could hear the clicking of boots in the distance and heels, Anna and Elsa? She wasn't wearing a gown? It only then occurred to her that between the preparation and Else she might never have time to get one. Maybe they should have delayed it.

It was only when the sisters stepped inside the archway of the church she knew her love never needed a dress. She was perfect in every way and so tears sprung from her eyes. She could see a flicker of a smile on Elsa's red lips for a second, breaking her regal seriousness. When the sisters reached her she leaned in and whispered, "You look so beautiful, Elsa."

"And you look stunning, Justine." Said Elsa, her voice was shivering slightly. She had never in her wildest dreams pictured her love to be so perfect.

The priest looked at Anna asking; "Who gives the Queen away?"

"I am, I mean I do." Anna blushed a little, giving Elsa a peck on her cheek and sat down on her seat.

"And who gives this woman away?" he asked polite, a small smile on his face.

"We do." He heard from some of the benches, looking at Justine's friends among the castle staff. Justine turned to look at them with a smile, as Kristoff went to sit down next to his wife.

After he had done the traditional wedding sermons he turned to the couple saying; "I believe you said you had your own vows your highness?"

"Yes, father Iversen." She nodded with a small smile.

"Alright, then you will go first, your majesty," He said and smiled at her.

Elsa couldn't help but to feel nervous, after all, all eyes were on them. If she said something wrong, they would remember it for life. She carefully took Justine's hand in her own, figure it didn't matter, the only thing that did was her. From the corner of her eye she could see Anna squeezing Kristoff's hand. A deep breath as she spoke; "For so long I had live only for my people, making sure I took my duties as a queen very seriously.

I made sure to put my family, my subjects need before my own. Then you came into my life and everything changed. You showed me that the world didn't end if I took it slower, you taught me to smile more. To be a better ruler, to be a mother. That it was okay to sometime faulter, as I had you to lean on. You showed me that I was never alone, that I could share my burdens with you and we could solve the problems together. You showed me it is alright to fall, and I did for you.

You have served me for so long, Justine, and now it is my time to return the favor. I vow to always put your first, you and our children, to serve you as you have served me, to be faithful always and to never harm you in any way. I will dry your every tear, cause your every smile, and be there when you need me for the rest of our lives."

She could hear her sister and some of her subject sob, and the priest told Justine to speak. Elsa smiled gently at her, giving her hand a squeeze.

Justine focused hard to not start sobbing by Elsa's words, as they meant the world to her. She looked at the woman standing before her, snow gently falling around her, cheeks so rosy, she was so beautiful. A deep breath as she spoke, "Elsa, for so long I served you, falling more for you for each day. I can not even start to describe how it felt when you told me you felt the same way. I thought my heart would burst with happiness. Because that is how you make me feel every day, every moment we are together. I vow that I shall always make you feel the same way, that even as your wife I will always tend to your needs.

To make sure you always have what you need, to be a shoulder you can lean on. I will help you through the tough times ahead and guide you in any way that I can. I promise I shall love you for as long as we live and be faithful to you as you are to me, because we are in this until the end, and that is more than I could ever ask for."

Elsa couldn't hold back a sob by her words making Justine lean closer and hug her, before the priest continued.

The Queen was sure it was a blur from after their vows was spoken, but she still managed to kiss her love when asked for it, hearing her people cheer for them. She knew she had never been happier and she knew her wife felt the same. She danced with both Justine and their daughter that night, and she knew she would never regret asking for Justine's hand as there was no one that was as devoted to her as she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
